The Girl that Can Stop Time
by Quardian
Summary: Lucy a 5 year old girl with immense power, She wakes to find four people surrounding her in a bed inside an unusual room, Both parents are dead, or so she thinks. She has no where to go. Soon she finds herself training along side her mother? and creatures she thought had disappeared. What happens In her life to turn out this way?


**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its amazing Characters, But I do Own this Plot.**

**I accept any Type of rating, Constructive Criticism is always welcome.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lucy was crying sitting in the corner of a dark room, her mother Layla was cuddling up to her, Lucy's father Jude Heartfilia was trying to hold the door closed, surprisingly trying to protect his family. Voices could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Find them!" A man shouted.

"Yes, Sir!" what sounded like an army was just ten men replying in unison.

The Heartfilia family where sitting in the far room of the hallway, which so happened to be Layla and Jude's room. Jude, Lucy's father was barricading the door while trying to keep silent whilst doing so trying not to cause alarm to the room they where in. Lucy was crying as Layla tried to comfort her to try to remain silent.

"It's okay Lucy, you have to get out of here." Layla said trying to make sure Lucy survived, she had an idea why the men where here looking for them, But she couldn't be certain.

"N-no, I want t-to s-stay here with you!" Lucy replied sobbing in between words.

Layla simply looked at her and smiled and said "I'm sure we will meet again." Lucy simply looked at her with a doubtful face "Get her out of here Layla." Jude whispered to Layla. "We love you Lucy." the two said in Unison.

Layla simply touched Lucy on the shoulder gave her a kiss on the forehead and poof Lucy was gone. Layla fell over exposing that she had used so much magic energy to get Lucy as far away as possible. Jude and Layla simply looked at one another and Kissed each other, the moonlight came through the window, the window was cracked ever so slightly to let a slight breeze in, the curtains where hanging over blowing as the wind got furious, blowing both Layla and Jude's hair, they broke their kiss as the door broke open with a loud bang as all the furniture dropped to the ground as 10 men ran into the room.

The men restrained Layla and Jude as a very tall man walked into the room wearing silver plated Armour with a red cape that dangled to the floor brushing over the broken chunks of wood as it blew in the wind, on the front of the chest plate was a red dragon, Layla simply stood there in shock as she recognized who the people are, it was true she didn't want to believe it at first, her vision had come true.

"What do you want!" Jude shouted looking angry clenching his hands to form a fist luckily the men where restraining him.

"Where is she?" the tall man said as he punched Jude in the gut, a small spurt of blood came out of his mouth.

"Ill never tell you!" Layla shouted.

The man simply approached Layla and held her chin up to look him in the eyes. "we have our ways." the man said as he smiled very evilly.

The men restraining Jude started to beat him down, Jude eventually fell to the floor. Layla started crying and screamed out "NO!"

"D-dont give in Lay-la" Jude said smiling up at Layla and coughed out a little blood.

"Kill him" the tall man commanded.

"NO!" Layla screamed Jude simply smiled and turned to her "I Lov-" he was cut off as a sword thrust into his heart it sounded painfully as he screamed, he fell to the floor lifeless.

"NO!" Layla screamed as she fell to the floor crying, staring at the floor she clenched a fist and shouted "You will pay!"

"Oh really?" the tall man said as he started to laugh, he walked up to Layla and struck her with the back of his hand "Tie her up and get her to the carriage" the tall man ordered, the men obeyed taking her out of the room laughing.

"Where are you Lucy" the man said staring out the room's window to the stars, smiling an evil smile.

**At Lucy just after she was teleported**

Lucy appeared in the middle of the town Magnolia, she looked up to the stars clenching her hands by her side screaming "NO!" It was long and dramatic it could be heard from every direction of the town, she broke down into tears as she fell to her knees crying, her hands on the floor. Just as she was about to stand up and walk she fainted.

Just as this happened 5 people where approaching the middle of the town to get back to their guild after finishing a Job. Those people where Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell and Lisanna Strauss along with the two exceed's Happy and Carla.

They where laughing and joking around as they were interrupted by a loud "NO!" as this happened they all stopped and looked in the direction of where it was coming from concerned for who it was.

"Was that a person?" Natsu said questioning

Erza just nodded and ran towards the sound soon followed by everyone else. Lisanna caught up to them a told them she was going to go back to the guild and inform everyone they where back.

As the four people and the two exceed reached the center of the town they noticed a girl had just been laying there, she was very short and had blonde hair and was wearing a whited dress light blue frills around where her waist, which sort of looked like a belt.

"Wh-what is she doing?" Natsu asked scratching his head.

"Dumb ass she didn't fall asleep here on purpose" Gray said facepalming.

Before you knew it the two where in an argument, which soon turned into a fight, Erza just stared at the girl soon being bumped by the two fighting, they stopped immediately after realizing who they bumped and started to look like good buddies.

"Lets take her to the guild infirmary" Erza said as she leaned down to pick up the small blonde.

The others simply nodded their heads and headed to their guild. Erza had slight concern for the poor girl who was just laying down on the ground in the middle of one of the most populated towns in all of Fiore. Erza also looked like she had seen her before... 'but where?' Erza thought to herself.

"Erza do you know who that is?" Wendy asked.

"I Think so, but I can't remember her name" Erza replied, which made her go into deep thought about who she might be. 'Is she? No can't be, even if she is I have to make sure no one finds out, I must speak to the master about this'

When they arrived at the guild everyone stared as they ran past them all not speaking a word to any off them not even a "hey guys" was heard from any off their mouths. Erza laid down Lucy as she stared at her, she then exited the infirmary and told Mira to go and take care of the girl. Erza then walked up to Master Makarov's Door and knocked.

"Come in" Makarov said.

"Ah, Hello Erza I take your mission was successful?" Makarov asked

"Yes but on the way back to the guild, we found a girl." Erza stopped for a moment as she looked at Makarov who had his eyes closed and simply asked "Is it her?"

"I'm not sure, but I think so." Erza said with slight concern

"Don't tell anyone about this, do you hear Erza, Her life could be in serous danger and we don't want word to get out about her." Makarov said looking at Erza deadly serous, She simply nodded her head and exited the room.

**One Week Passes - At the Guild**

As Erza walks through the Infirmary door to enter the lively guild Mira walks up to her.

"Any changes?" Mira asks, Erza simply shakes her head and walks to sit down at the table Natsu, Gray and Wendy where at.

"How is she?" Wendy asks slightly concerned.

"Shes doing fine, still unconscious, besides the occasional word or two" Erza replied taking a sip from a cup in front of her.

"What does she say?" Gray asked.

"Mother, Father where are you" Erza replied.

Wendy stood up and motioned Erza to the infirmary. Erza followed Wendy. Luckily the infirmary was empty besides the unconscious Lucy. "I think I know who she is" Wendy said, This grabbed Erza's attention "She's Lu-" Wendy began to speak but was soon cut off by Erza putting her index finger on Wendy mouth to silence her.

"You mustn't tell anyone Wendy" Erza said with a very deadly serous face, Wendy looked up at Erza and agreed to keep it quiet from the rest of the guild, Wendy was concerned because she knew who Lucy really was.

**Time Skip One Week Later - Lucy Wakes**

Slowly opening her eyes she sees faces around her she doesn't recognize, she looks at them shyly and asks "W-who a-are y-you guys?" stuttering from being so shy around new people.

"So cute" The four people said in Unison.

Lucy blushed at this and hid her face under the cover she was sleeping under, only just revealing her eyes ever so slightly. She looked around the room to get a grasp of where she is, she had no idea..

"Wh-where am I?" she asked

"You're in our guild infirmary" Wendy said, reassuring they didn't mean any harm to her.

Erza kicked everyone else out besides Wendy saying that they needed some privacy (Mainly because Wendy and Erza are the only ones who know who she is) "Lucy-" Erza began being cut off.

"How do you know my name? Where are my mamma and papa?" Lucy said crying

"We don't know where they are." Wendy said "Maybe you can tell us what happened?" Erza asked.

"The last thing I remember was being teleported here by my mother"

**-Flashback-**

"We love you Lucy." as a picture of her mother and Father popped up in her head.

**-Flashback Ends-**

Lucy starts crying, Wendy and Erza just look at each other trying to figure it out in their heads. Wendy comforts Lucy as she hates seeing people cry, the crying dulls down after a minute or two.

"Don't worry Lucy we are here to help, they don't call us the Number one guild in Fiore for nothing you know." Wendy says smiling a wide smile that made Lucy happy.

"Thank you" Lucy said smiling.

Erza and Wendy both walk out of the infirmary to let Lucy rest, they walk up to the Masters office to tell him what is going on. as this is going on Lucy jumps out of bed already feeling restored to full health (she was asleep for two weeks after all) Lucy puts her clothes on and starts thinking about what to do.

She doesnt really want to bring anyone else into this and decides to leave the guild through the back entrance of the infirmary. As she is walking out the door she mumbles "Thank you, Fairy Tail" she then walks into the town trying not to cause any attention to herself.

**Back at the Guild**

Erza and Wendy where in the masters office discussing about Lucy when they were interrupted by the door opening and Natsu standing there "She's Gone!" Natsu shouted Erza looked at him confused "The girl we bought in, she's gone!" He repeated (**A/N **He doesn't know her name) Master Makarov looked at Erza and Wendy who then both nodded they ran out of the guild shortly being followed by Natsu who was then stopped by Makarov.

"You are staying here." Master Makarov said looking at Natsu.

"But Master I have to help find her!" Natsu shouted back.

"Natsu, Enough! Sit down and let Wendy and Erza handle this" Mater Makarov said with serious face.

'Where would she go?' Wendy thought to herself

"Erza do you have any idea where she would disappear to?" Wendy asked

"I may have some idea." Erza replied to reassure Wendy that they would find her.

"Lets go check her house" Erza said with confidence she would be there.

**Back to Lucy**

"Excuse me sir can you take me somewhere?" Lucy asked a man who was loading a carriage full of food and other merchant type items.

"where to?" the man replies with a smile upon his face.

Lucy asks him to take her as close as he can get to the Heartfilia Manor (**A/N **I have no clue of the whereabouts it is in Fiore) The man simply agrees with no further questions to why she would want to go there, From what the man knew it was all burnt down to ruble.

**-Time Skip to arrival at the Manor-**

It was a long trip but they finally got there and Lucy was shocked at what she saw, the man was right it was all burnt down to ruble, it looked horrible the field of grass that was oh so green was all burnt and black worst of all was the house she used to live in, it was still standing a little but was burnt and breaking down bit by bit.

She thanked the man and walked off "Will you be okay, miss?" the man asked with slight concern, she just nodded and walked toward the manor. The man drove off with his carriage of supplies.

Lucy walked into what used to be her old house with tears slowly falling down her face, as she was making tracks through her old home, she arrived to the room she last saw her Father and Mother in, she was shocked at what she saw. It was a burnt carcass shaped like her father, she fell to her knees crying.

"Why.." she said to herself "WHY!" Repeating her last word but louder which made the manor rumble a bit, she started screaming really loud with her eyes closed and tears falling out, a magic circle appears underneath her, The manor started to drop big chunks of rock, Lucy oppend her eyes they where glowing bright golden color this caused time to stop around her area, she looked around snapping out off it seeing that time had stopped and big chunks of rock where floating above her and all around her, one of the rocks was about to crush her.

Lucy quickly jumped out-of-the-way, making sure not to get crushed in case time suddenly unfroze, Little did she know she was the one controlling it.

"Lucy." a voice murmured in the distance

"Mumma?" She said as she recognized the voice immediately

Lucy ran out side and as she left the manor time unfroze, you could hear big crashing when the rocks fell to the floor, it caused a domino effect which didn't stop. Lucy turned around to see that the whole house had fallen down to a big chunk of rock.

"Lucy." the voice from a distance, it came from the forest to the left of the house.

Lucy ran after the voice which continuously said her name, she was running after it deep into the forest shouting "Mumma, Mumma!" continuously.

When the voice slowly died down to nothing she stopped and looked at where she was, deep inside the dark.. dark woods.

"Mumma!" Lucy screamed it could almost be heard all across Fiore.

"Lucy." the voice whispered, it was right behind her.

Lucy turned to see her mother standing there with a dark blue cloak on which covers most of her face, but you could still make out the blonde hair she had from the light that was shining down on her face.

Layla removed the hood and smiled to see her daughter was okay, she knelled down to hug Lucy who was crying with joy, she returned the hug to her mother and smiled, she was full of happiness again.

"I saw daddy." Lucy said crying deep into her mothers shoulder, Layla dropped for one second releasing a single tear.

Layla then released from the hug and said. "It's okay Lucy, I am here, I will never leave your side again" Layla then proceeded to hug Lucy back.

"I love you mumma." Lucy said with a tear coming down her face, she knew she would not be alone forever.

Layla stood up and oppend up what seemed to be a portal.

"Come on Lucy we have to go." Layla said picking up Lucy in her hands.

**Back to Erza and Wendy**

The two girls shortly arrived at the manor to what was a devastating look to both the female mages, dust was still gathered in the air after what happened to the manor.

"She was here." Wendy said telling Erza that they where on the right path

"Right, We have to look for her." Erza said with great relief that they where indeed on the right path.

The two mages split up to search around the grounds for a girl with blonde hair wearing a white dress, this took quite sometime probably about 2 hours passed before they met back at the manor.

"This place is massive, we'll never find her" Wend said looking down at the floor.

Erza walked over to Wendy and put her hands on Wendy's shoulders and gave her a smile, Wendy looked up at Erza.

"We mustn't give up, We must push forward, That is the Fairy Tail way Wendy" Erza said smiling at Wendy.

Wendy who was looking at Erza smiled back "Right" Wendy said looking happy again.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading **

**Next Chapter will be up shortly :)**


End file.
